robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Eubank the Mouse
Name Er. Why has Eubank the Mouse been changed to the Mouse? I have proof that it is called the Eubank the Mouse. I have uploaded a pic of the factsheet shown on the program clearly showing Eubank the Mouse. Llamaman201 21:28, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Because it isn't known as "Eubank The Mouse" on the show. That's the simple answer. Nor is it referred to that name in any of the articles thus far, so we have to be consistant. CBFan 21:06, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::They do use the name 'Eubank the Mouse' on the stats screen at the start, as you can see in that picture. However, for the rest of the episode they refer to it simply as 'The Mouse', so I think either would be acceptable. Christophee (talk) 22:19, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Then, for continuality sakes, I think we should keep it as "The Mouse" and mention its "Eubank" title as a little sub-extra. CBFan 22:41, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Agreed. I think that's a good idea. Christophee (talk) 22:48, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Sounds reasonable. To be honest Eubank the Mouse was probably a bit of a mouthful, so it's easier to say The Mouse. Llamaman201 17:47, 1 May, 2009 (UTC) This may be an old topic but surely we should be using its "official" name as stated in the TV show. hey use The Mouse as a shortened name similar to how Jonathan Pierce says Granny instead of Granny's Revenge and judging by the comments on this old topic it seems the name was changed simply because it's short. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:40, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :This is probably a sensible idea, all things considering. CrashBash (talk) 06:43, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Should I change it back again? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:38, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I've always wondered about this but never said anything. Let's go with Eubank the Mouse. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:38, August 5, 2016 (UTC) The Mouse Now that I realise that The Mouse was a stock robot, rather than belonging to the Challenger team, I think it should be moved to its own article. I mean, George Francis controlled Ramrombit, so does that mean that Ramrombit should be included in Chaos 2's article? I don't think so. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:51, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, you're probably right. One guy controlling a stock robot isn't really a team, but he did put together a team that build their own robot in future series so I agree that they should probably be separated. Christophee (talk) 14:04, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Contradiction "It also had a pair of boxing gloves on its arms, these acted as its main weaponry." This contradicts the fact it is in the weaponless robots catogery. Thought I'd leave a message here and leave the decision to someone with more authority than myself Matt(Talk) 15:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Good catch. I'm changing the weapons to "none" for consistency. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The House Mouse I read on Robots Rule that The Mouse was called the House Mouse during the 1995 UK Open, and worked as a makeshift House Robot. Worth including? Matt(Talk) 11:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :The best way to answer that is put it in. If someone disagrees, they'll remove it, and we'll discuss then.--'' STORM II '' 00:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Robots Named after Real People I was going to add this robot to the "Robots Named after Real People" category, seeing as it was named after Chris Eubank, but then I remembered its actual name, used through most of the show, was just "The Mouse", not "Eubank the Mouse". Should it be added to the category? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:48, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :I seem to remember Eubank the Mouse being used on the show alongside The Mouse, so go ahead. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:31, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Chaos vs Eubank the Mouse So, does anyone know who won in the 1999 battle between Chaos and Eubank?--Richard Linderman (talk) 11:57, February 12, 2020 (UTC)